


Velas Negras en el Caribe

by Gala95



Category: Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala95/pseuds/Gala95





	Velas Negras en el Caribe

La noche ya se ha cernido sobre Tortuga, pero a juzgar por el grado de embriaguez de marineros y prostitutas bien podría decirse que el puerto pirata respira bajo un constante manto de oscuridad. Los cuerpos en movimiento exudan licor y alegría, los cánticos de versos ininteligibles se alzan hacia la luna llena. En una de las numerosas tabernas, decenas de hombres y mujeres inventan nuevos pecados bajo los que sucumbir y se abandonan a la compañía, ya sea humana o del vino, tras un presumible largo y arduo día. Toda alma parece haber encontrado su lugar en el mundo, al menos durante una noche. Todas, excepto una.

Apoya sus botas mugrientas sobre la mesa y tiene su sombrero de tres picos inclinado para evitar las miradas interrogantes. Una mano sostiene una jarra medio llena siempre próxima a los labios, mientras que la otra descansa sin esperanzas sobre el abdomen. Hasta el más borracho sería capaz de afirmar a ciencia cierta que se trata de un pirata perdedor. No obstante, sólo alguien tan loco como él tendría el valor suficiente como para importunarlo. Por suerte, las mentes desequilibradas siempre encuentran su hogar en Tortuga.

-Siento lo de vuestro motín, Capitán -murmura a duras penas un marinero al que las canas y las arrugas han devorado, mientras toma asiento frente al espectro.

Éste sonríe, con esa sonrisa que tantos suspiros y disparos ha suscitado pero que, sin embargo, ahora ha perdido su brillo.

-Sois muy amable, caballero -responde, tras esperar un tiempo prudencial que no logra ahuyentar a ese perro sarnoso.

-¿Vais a ir tras ella, tras la Perla?

La sola mención de Ella, su bien más preciado, su misma esencia sacada de las profundidades, lo obliga a desviar la vista del vino, y a dirigirla con una ferocidad sutil hacia su interlocutor:

-No veo cómo podría hacerlo, ni con qué propósito.

Es entonces cuando el marinero, tras cerciorarse repetidas veces de que ningún otro chiflado es polizón de la conversación, se aproxima al capitán sin barco, hasta el punto de que éste puede oler el hedor de su aliento.

-Señor… Capitán -empieza, algo nervioso-. Yo… Yo sé cómo podríais. Veréis, dicen… 

 

_Dicen que una noche, mientras Calipso, Diosa del Mar, dormitaba en el lecho del océano, Eris, Diosa de la Discordia, se aventuró a perturbar su sueño, y con una daga forjada en el mismísimo Inframundo le arrancó un ojo. Aquel que conoce pasado, presente y futuro; el Oráculo. Eris huyó entonces con él y lo enterró en un remoto lugar, donde el remo es confundido con la pala, para que Calipso, que no puede pisar tierra, jamás lo encontrara. Pero Eris olvidó la daga que Hades fraguó para ella en las profundidades del mar, y Calipso, tras despertar de su abismal sueño, montó en cólera, y juró que recuperaría el Oráculo, aunque para ello tuviera que recurrir a un sucio, predecible, vulgar mortal. Así pues, quedó escrita en el horizonte la profecía: ___

_____Tan sólo el verdadero amante del océano será capaz de comprender la llamada indescifrable de las sirenas. Tan sólo aquel predestinado a arrancar el Oráculo de las raíces de la Tierra empuñando la daga de Eris será capaz de ahogarse sin morir. Tan sólo un alma tan dura y cambiante como el mar será capaz de ver… cuando sus párpados se cierren._

____ _ _

____-Así que sólo tenéis que encontrar a ese pobre diablo para que os guíe hasta el Oráculo, y él os revelará cómo recuperar la Perla Negra._ _ _ _

____Nada ha cambiado en Tortuga. Al menos, nada perceptible. Los hombres siguen bebiendo y cantando, cantando y bebiendo, lo más afortunados en el regazo de una mujer. Los ojos del marinero cuentacuentos centellean como monedas de oro bajo el agua, pero desgraciadamente Jack Sparrow se encuentra en su noche más escéptica. Cierto tiempo habría de pasar hasta que finalmente comenzara a creer en historias de fantasmas._ _ _ _

____-Muy revelador, caballero -se pavonea, levantándose del que ha sido su asiento durante tres días y tres noches-. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo un barco que capitanear y otros muchos que saquear._ _ _ _

____-¡No, no! -grita, desesperado, el anciano, incorporándose también y aferrándose al brazo del pirata- ¡Debéis creerme! ¡Llevadme con vos! ¡El Oráculo existe! ¡Ese muchacho es real!_ _ _ _

____-No -sentencia Jack, deshaciéndose delicadamente de las mugrientas manos que lo retienen-. No es real._ _ _ _

____-¡Sí es real!_ _ _ _

____Se trata de una voz aterciopelada y penetrante, aunque algo achispada, la que ha emitido ese grito. Cualquier pirata que se precie ha aprendido a reconocerla y a volverse para escucharla. De entre las sombras emerge una figura alta y vigorosa, oculta hasta entonces en una mesa olvidada por todos, incluso por la luz. Los hombres no dan crédito a la barba pelirroja que contemplan sus ojos, y Jack no puede salvo preguntarse qué clase de marea diabólica (o divina) lo ha arrastrado hasta los pies del afamado, querido y temido, Capitán Flint. Éste se acerca, con un ligero vaivén. Bajo el abandono y el deterioro de su expresión, yace una mirada que acaba de resurgir de entre los muertos:_ _ _ _

____-Ella es real. Yo la conozco._ _ _ _


End file.
